My own man
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Origins changing story. Someone else was found at Cadmus. Someone a little different than the average Joe. Contains M/M relationship (s).
1. Chapter 1

Clone 32.

Progress noted.

Subject appears to be in mid adolescence. Appearance, consistent with DNA subject Green Lantern. Will introduce Spider DNA tomorrow. May be first successful hybrid with current mutations.

Project Match.

Entering hibernation.

Subject confirmed to be highly aggressive. Non responsive to scientist stimuli. Genomorphs capable of sedating the project.

Project Kr.

Beginning project.

DNA mergence commencing. Samples entering the incubation chamber. Age exceleration in process.

* * *

Clone 32

Update: DNA accepted. Clone retains human appearance. Will be opening chamber to test abilities.

* * *

Project 89

Entering hibernation. Physical body has grown unstable. Has regressed to sentient sludge. Will thaw later for study.

* * *

It was dark. All experiments were entering their nightly sleep cycle including Clone 32. The brown haired lanky teen allowed himself to be strapped into his vessel as his creater commanded. He had no other function than to obey.

He knew of his biological purpose. To be used as a weapon to be used against his biological donor. Be it overt or covert. It was his responsibility to bring him down should the need arise.

Yet, he dreamed of doing more. The Genomorphs, filled his mind with so much information on the workings of the world that he wanted to see it once for himself without the need to complete his lone mission. Feeling the sun on his skin. The wind in his hair. Flying high into the sky and diving back down onto the earth. Perhaps it was because of his DNA donor that he sought a bit of adventure.

He took a deep breath when the sleep aid gas seeped into his chamber.

It felt like mere moments had passed when he was abruptly woken. His eyes flew open in a panic.

"We require your assistance 32," a Genomorph said with little inflection. He released 32 from his chamber, dressed in his white uniform with a white lantern printed on his chest. A small smirk came to his face.

"Escaped experiment? Oh! Is it my mission?"

"Project Kr has escaped his chamber. He is accompanied by three foreign individuals. You are to retrieve and subdue them."

32 pouted at the awakening for this. Oh well. At least it was something exciting in his otherwise fairly monotonous daily routine. He stretched his arms and took off in a random direction. The Genomorph didn't stop him so they probably didn't know exactly where the group was.

Well, at least he was able to do this without being babysat. A perk of being one of the older clones. Boasting of four months since his initial "birth" made him the most sensible older soldier. Even if he did skirt the line between following orders or not. One of his more popular rule breakings, involved the experiments to make him like the man he was cloned after. An assistant or object to make him rival the Green Lantern.

Speaking of which, he had heard the most recent project had been iced. Despite knowing he needed to find the missing Project, he knew there was no way they could make it out of the labyrinth of their home like he could. He had time to see what the little fuss was about his most recent lantern blunder.

It took about five minutes for him to enter the hibernation chambers, each catalogued from experiments, projects, base donors, and clones. He waisted no time to find what appeared to be an empty chamber. He knew he shouldn't open it. But he was curious as to what was inside. If they asked later, he could blame his donor's mental programming of reckless and often thoughtless behavior.

With this in mind he overrode the hibernation command and began to rapidly thaw the project. When the chamber opened, he frowned just to see a small pile of sludge. Well, that explained why they wanted to study it. He had never seen a project fail in such a manner before.

He turned his attention back to the computer to re enter the hibernation code and put the project on ice. Wrapped up in his quick cleanup, he failed to notice the sludge moving. He failed to notice it exiting its chamber as the door closed and began to refreeze. 32 didn't notice the black sludge attach itself onto his white suit just as he began running towards the exit of the facility. Well, climbing and crawling. He perfered horizontal rather than gradual rises anyway.

It must have been luck when he entered the room to the exit when the four he was looking for appeared. Names flashed in his mind as he recognized them. A short dark haired male dressed in various colors and a cape was the protege of Gotham's caped crusader Batman. His name was Robin if 32 remembered correctly. The slightly taller boy was a speedster, from the gemstone cities and was the protege of the Scarlet Speedster, The Flash. He was Kid something or other. And the dark skinned fair haired one, protege of the King of the sea whoever he was. And for the life of him, all he could draw was a blank with his name,

And then, there was Project Kr. Practically his brother. Or, cousin given the lack of similar DNA.

"Now what's the rush?" 32 asked getting their attention. They were all quick to face him. He felt a dull buzz at the base of his skull. They weren't threatening to attack him... Yet. They were just powerful enough to tip off his less than human traits.

"Hey Supey, a friend of yours?" The speedster asked. 32 quirkier a brow at the comment. He kind of liked it. Supey for the clone of Superman. So what would he be? Ah well, maybe it would come to him later.

"No... He's a clone of the Justice League Caucasian Green Lantern."

"Aw. Is that what I'm going to be called?" 32 joked, "You get a cute nickname and I don't?"

Expressions varied in surprise with the red haired boys splitting into an odd grin.

"I'm sure we can think of something."

"KF," the youngest hissed getting his attention, "We need to go."

"But you just got here," 32 pretended to whine, "We haven't even played a game yet. What kind of guests are you?"

They didn't have a chance to respond as a roar emminated from below. 32 looked around, his buzzing grew far more intense. It didn't feel like any G-gnome he knew. And he was only informed of three intruders and one escaped project. So what was-?

His sense went into over drive and he reacted as he had trained himself to, jumping into the air to avoid the crumbling earth beneath him to reveal a large mutant... Something or other, with a dark gleam to its' eyes.

Without warning, it took a swing at the four. With it's large swipe, the momentum continued and nearly hit clone 32. He grabbed what he assumed was an arm and pushed off and upward.

"Okay... That wasn't in the briefing. Anyone care to tell me about our special little friend?" 32 asked. Better to work with them for now to protect Cadmus.

"You mean Desmond?" The red head asked. 32's eyes widened as he looked back at his creator.

"Doctor Desmond?" He practically whispered. The mutant roared making his sense pound furiously in the back of his head. He jumped again as Desmond attacked without any form of logic or reason. A threatening lumbering beast of a once man, now was on a rampage within his-well home he mused.

It was a split second decision to chose who to attack. The group of young heroes with an escaped project or the insanely changed essentially... Mother like figure who brought him into the world without his DNA donor's knowledge.

"Sorry mom," he muttered firing a web at Desmond's eyes. Desmond roared in rage and swung wildly, actually hitting 32. 32 yelped as his back made contact with the wall and felt pain erupt through his back. His sense buzzed acknowledging the danger as well as the pain. Thankfully Desmond was distracted for a moment against the heroes and project.

He watched as the chaos ensue and others got hurt. He pulled himself from the ground, shaking a little. He watched as the three heroes fought with fluid grace. And they worked around the high powered project with ease.

He felt annoyance and slight anger burn in his chest. He was the older one. He was the one who had trained to use his powers. It wasn't his fault he was the clone of a human. All he had was some powers from a spider. What could he do? Hide away and wait until they tired and drag the heroes and project back underground?

No. He wanted to prove himself competent. He-he couldn't be a failed experiment. He didn't want to hibernate.

The adrenaline from his fear seemed to make everything slow slightly. His skin felt tingly and tight. Almost like a second skin as he decided to renter the fray.

Everything seemed sharper, his body contorted faster and felt stronger.

He liked this feeling.

In a frenzy, he joined in the chaos of fighting Desmond until he fell... Along with a wall. Demond roared once more and charged at the youngest. On instinct, 32 jumped towards him and grabbed his waist, quickly jumping upward and out of the way of the rampaging behemoth.

"Thanks," he spoke quickly slipping out of 32's grip.

The fight seemed to go on as they maneuvered around one another, getting slightly more used to each other's style.

He couldn't remember too many of the details though. He could just feel a slight change in the air around him. The controlled temperature grew warmer. The air was moving too.

"That was insane."

"Hey look! The moon!"

Peter looked up and saw the first glimpse of the night sky. It's rich dark blue hue with a light sprinkling of stars. A full moon hung just ahead creating a breathtaking scene. A scene soon changed with the silhouette of a caped individual floating before it.

"And Superman! See we do keep our promises."

The entirety of the League seemed to gather, including it seemed... His donor.

No words were spoken. Everything had gone to hell. Now there was no way he could get the four back into the innards of CADMUS. He glanced around. Eyes were focused mainly on the four before him. He clenched his jaw and took a few steps back. No one seemed to notice as the project revealed his marker on his uniform, identifying him as the clone of Superman. There was tension. Arguements. And a stance against authority.

"Get on board, or get out of the way," the darker skinned boy stated not backing down. 32 took that as his cue and chance to disappear. Surely they would be too caught up in the disobedience of the protégés and the project to even notice his disappearance back in CADMUS.

He slid with his back to the rubble, attempting to blend in as much as he could as he eased his way around the pile towards the elevator back to the lower levels. He hadn't made it far when he was enveloped in a green light. His eyes widened and he looked up into the masked face of his donor.

"Well hello there. And who are you Spider kid?"

"Spider?"

"Dude... Your suit changes?" Flash's protege asked with no hiding of his surprise.

32 looked down. His white suit was covered in an inky black with small white spider design placed just over his heart. He hesitantly touched it and felt a shiver go down his spine. He felt muddled emotions that were in his head, but weren't his own. Something in his head flashed back to the attempted experiment he had thawed. So... This was the experiment.

"No... No this is... An experiment," he admitted. He felt anger, once again not his own as the suit seemed to tighten slightly before loosening, back to the second skin feeling. But it had been over shadowed with a sudden need to get away. A feeling he couldn't tell if it were his own, or the other experiment's. He had seen how Superman had reacted to Project Kr, he didn't want to be treated the same by his donor. "And I'm, just leaving."

A warm hand fell to his shoulder in a grip that would hold a normal human. 32 didn't move though. He felt his heart jump a little with a non negative interaction with his donor.

"You can't just leave," Green Lantern chuckled, "You were just in a rough and tumble with them weren't you?" He gestured to the others who were physically closer in age to him.

"I did what I had to," he said. He felt an odd shyness from being face to face with his donor. He really wished he hadn't seen his face. It made him feel, vulnerable. It was in that moment, the experiment jutted upward and covered his face. He yelped and jumped back, an instinctual reaction and the other heroes stood at the ready to attack. He took a few deep breaths when he realized he had no trouble breathing, and his senses were surprisingly not compromised.

Actually, he didn't feel bad with the experiment on his face. It acted like a shield between him and his donor. A barrier. A barrier his donor was currently poking. 32 was growing a little less impressed with each finger jab to his cheek.

"What is this stuff?"

"Green Lantern," Flash called out with a fond yet irritated tone, "Don't just touch it."

"Why not? The kid's not in any pain. I doubt it would hurt me."

32 raised a brow at the offhanded comment. There were little differences with how they acted from his lessons with the Genomorphs. He had thought that the Green Lantern was just a reckless joker. Now he could see that he was a slightly insane reckless and curious joker.

He slapped the hand away after the third poke. He felt a rush of air and an arm go over his shoulder.

"C'mon GL," the Flash's protege spoke up, "Can't you see that Mr. Grouchy Spider has had a long night and needs to sleep?"

"Wh- I'm not tired. Spiders don't really sleep. We wait," he lied. His eyes widened slightly. He never lied. He was terrible at it when dealing with the Genomorphs. He stuttered and rambled usually.

"Really? That's pretty cool!" Green Lantern proclaimed with a large grin that was sure to make women swoon. At least, that's what he had learned from one of his self research times. Really, it was bizarre to know that their mouths really did have the same quirks. Something the Genomorphs didn't have to work with him on.

"Uh huh."

"He still needs a place. We found him in CADMUS like Superboy."

"You did not," 32 argued, "I found you."

"Guys, guys. We found each other and kicked some major butt!"

"Language," Flash commented giving his protege a look for the choice of words. Green Lantern stuck his tongue out childishly at the Flash.

"I think he's old enough to say butt Flash."

"Enough."

Batman took command of the situation, "Aqualad, Kid Flash, go home. Robin, back to Gotham. You two, come with me."

"Do I have to?" 32 asked.

"Yes."

He shifted his weight slightly.

"Well, as much as I would love to- Yipe!" He squeaked as he was lifted by the back of his neck. His suit attempted to wrap around the hand that held him but it remained strong and unmoving. He turned to see the newly dubbed Superboy holding him. Looks like he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Damn.

* * *

High above the sky in a state not too far away, a one eyed man in a trench coat watched street cameras as members of the Justice League gathered. His eye narrowed as he knew three went in, and five came out. He had enough to worry about with the team's he had for earth's protectors without new variables.

He didn't trust the Justice League. They were unsupervised, relying on one another for what society needed. Vigilantes the lot of them. While they did good work, many had too much collateral damage. He didn't mind Flash, as much, given his open need to help others, even going as far as to assist SHIELD agents when they were in trouble when he could.

But that wasn't his focus. Nor was his focus on the apparent Superman clone. No, the skinny brunette with bright large eyes and the specialized suit. Pulling up a document, he compared the images of the young man, and a long sense dead man.

He had striking similarities to a roguish genius father of Iron Man, and Fury wanted to know why.

 **Hello to all. This story is a challenge from... ShiroHollow96.**

 **Who's for chaos? Apparently I am.**


	2. Chapter 2

32 scratched the back of his neck, not knowing exactly what to do. He had been all but dragged by Kid Flash and his mentor to a comfortably sized suburban home in the dead of night. Well, after his interrogation from Batman. He could see where people got the idea the man was scary. He was quite intimidating. However, with the experiment on his face, he seemed to lose any filter he had between his mouth and brain, saying any and every quip that came to mind.

He was almost certain the Dark Knight would have smacked him. Perhaps his perceived youthful appearance prevented him? Or was his donor just as bad as he was with the experiment on his body?

"So here's the bathroom- you guys know how to use the bathroom right?" Kid Flash asked, interrupting 32's thoughts. His mind seemed, rather scattered. Although, it was a reasonable concern. Had it not been part of biology and seen as a nessecity, it may have been ignored in their programming.

"I know its use," Project Kr- now dubbed Superboy stated.

"Yeah, I know how to use it," 32 snickered. The two boys gave him a look which prompted the unmasked boy to look away with a light blush. That wasn't exactly how he meant it.

"Good. So I don't have to teach you two."

"Nope. Not at all," 32 joked. Superboy stared at 32 in confusion.

"I don't understand. What is so funny?"

Kid Flash didn't know how to respond, but he looked amused.

"It's nothing Supey-"

"Bed time in ten minutes boys!" Flash's voice rang out through the house.

"Got it!" Kid Flash called down, "Probably should show you my room now."

32 and Superboy followed the energetic teen. 32 felt some weariness in his muscles. No, he couldn't be tired. He wasn't designed to get tired. Granted, he was cloned after a human, but the added in spider DNA should remove that simple weakness.

Still... It would be a relief to be in his pod- no. He didn't have a pod anymore. He didn't want to think of what would happen to him if he returned to Cadmus.

They had taken that away when they made him fail his mission. And not allowed him to slip away.

Kid Flash led them to a typical suburban bedroom. Bed, desk, drawer, shelves, a window... A closet. Not too large, not too small. At least, according to his internal understanding of distance and how the room appeared. He absently wondered where they were going to sleep. Considering there was one bed and three of them, it didn't make any sense for them to share it.

Kid Flash walked to the closet and pulled out a large something or other. It took him a moment to recognize it as a sleeping bag. Well, that made things better. The sleeping bag was made for one... So did that mean two to the bed? That would be... Him and Kid Flash. They were the two smallest after all. It wasn't the case though as he pulled a blanket and two pillows out, placing a fluffy pillow by the sleeping bag. He then put the other pillow by the blanket.

"Who wants the bed?" Neither one spoke. Both were confused.

"Don't you?" Superboy asked. Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

"You two, are our guests. So bed, and sleeping bag. Couch was kind of already taken," he admitted rubbing the back of his neck looking a little uncomfortable.

"Couch?"

"Yeah, Flash kind of had an arguement and Green Lantern now has to sleep on the couch."

"Shouldn't he be at his house?"

"He's curious," Kid Flash shrugged as if it were perfectly normal. And for all either 32 or Superboy knew, it was. What did they know about heroes beyond their powers and field work? A bitter feeling seemed to gnaw in 32's stomach. He should know. He was supposed to eventually overcome the Green Lantern. He needed to know everything.

Or did he?

"Why don't we have Supey here take the bed. I don't think he'll fit in my sleeping bag," Kid Flash ended by muttering. Looking at the bag. 32 had to agree. Kid Flash was smaller than Superboy, and was approximately the same size as Kid Flash.

"That's fine," 32 stated. Superboy grunted and allowed himself to be tucked in by Kid Flash. The stuffed bear was kind of funny though. Especially with his lack of emotion. His lips curled into a small smile he tried to hide from the clone of the man of steel. He was trying so hard, it wasn't until Kid Flash nudged him, that he realized the sleeping bag was ready for him. With meticulous motions, he slid inside the odd material. It was warm, but odd considering he wasn't upright. The ground did remind him of the firmness of his pod though.

His second skinned suit of an experiment seemed to quiver slightly in the bag. He nearly jumped as the experiment expanded and contracted under the sleeping bag and retreated from his face. It pulled away from his limbs, leaching the strength they gave and returning the experience of the more subtle textures and breezes on his skin. It seemed to wrap more firmly around his chest, no doubt covering the entirety of his torso including the lantern print.

"Cozy?" Kid Flash chuckled. 32's face felt warm and his tongue slightly heavier.

"Um... Yeah. It's nice."

"Ah," Kid Flash seemed to have an epiphany as a knowing look over came his face. He didn't say anything though as he lay down next to 32 in a sprawl of blankets, "Well, good night you two."

The room fell into comfortable silence as only night life from the streets and the air conditioner were the only noises. Time seemed at a standstill.

He didn't know when. He barely knew how. But he had fallen asleep only to have Kid Flash yawp.

32's eyes flew open in confusion. Why was everything on the ceiling?

He didn't notice he was on the ceiling, nor his fingertips loosening until he fell onto the empty bed below and rolled off, onto the floor.

"Ow," he stated. Noted, landing on face, always hurt. His ears picked up a click as the closet door opened. A surprised Superboy looked from the closet in confusion and Kid Flash yelped.

"What's going on up there?" A voice, probably Flash's called out.

"Nothing!" Kid Flash yelled back, "Just waking up."

He turned to face Superboy, "What were you doing in my closet?"

"It felt like my pod."

"Uh huh, and you?" he asked turning to 32.

"I- I have no idea. Spiders do have some odd habits of being upsidedown so..."

"Right..."

 **This is an update. Update this is.**

 **So... Yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

32 stood in the bathroom, staring into the mirror. Not twenty four hours out of his cell and yet, it felt like so long ago. The mask had peeled away from his face, showing his greasy brown hair and dusty face. He cringed slightly at the unkempt appearance. He never really had to worry how he appeared back in Cadmus. They took care of it as he remained in his pod.

But he didn't have his pod anymore. He was, for all intents and purpose now, a "human". Just like the Green Lantern.

He felt a tingling sensation throughout his body. The black experiment didn't seem to like being ignored. But it wasn't like it was leaving him anytime soon. It was different than he was used to.

Then again, nothing was as he was used to now.

"Hey, you almost out of the bathroom?"

"Erm, yeah. Just give me a moment."

He looked down at his chest, staring at the white Spider mark. He wondered if it meant his lantern mark was gone. On a hunch he lightly touched the black experiment. It followed his fingers to the side to reveal his original uniform. It seemed so out of place now. But it was all he had ever had.

He jumped when he heard the door open revealing his donor. The man stared at his face, then his chest. 32 could feel the experiment scramble over the symbol once he realized what his donor was staring at. But it was too late. 32 felt ready to run, escaping before he could be accused of being worth terminating.

"I was wondering where you got your good looks from," Green Lantern chuckled, "Well, it certainly explains a lot."

32 just looked confused, his adrenaline disappearing.

"Excuse me?" he squeaked. Green Lantern walked into the bathroom and threw his arm jovially around his shoulder.

"Come on. Breakfast is on the table. And if you're anything like me, I'm sure you're hungry."

32 blinked at the man. He wasn't too sure what was going on, he was relieved that he was not treated like Superboy was by Superman. But he didn't know how to deal with this easy going man. Neither did his little experiment who shivered around his chest.

 **Yeah. A really small blurb. But an important small blurb. I want this up. But have no motivation at this time for this story. Give me a bit to get back to it please.**


End file.
